Pixies: The Infiltration
by SharpieMassacre
Summary: A two-shot story taking place during Pixies, except from Musa's point of view instead of Tecna's. Full summary inside so I don't give out any spoilers for Pixies. You have been warned; anyone who hasn't read Pixies will not understand this side-fiction that well. Rated T for slight cursing, slight blood, and slight violence.
1. Part 1

**Yes, yes I am still alive.**

**I barely have enough time now to write, so I'm posting this two-shot to show that I am still around and that Fairies will eventually be written. I have not given up on it; I just barely have the time.**

**I'm sure many of you will understand.**

**Just a one-shot I was thinking about. It's a side fiction off my Winx story: Pixies. Of course this includes spoilers to the story, so again you will not understand this fiction without reading the main story first. Read at your own risk because spoilers are on the way. Like Pixies; this is a third person limited view but will be from Musa's view instead of Tecna's.**

**Summary: A two-shot story from Musa's perspective as she ferociously tries to fight for her freedom against the Witches as they infiltrate Domino, and forcefully put her under the knife. Witness her last moments as a Pixie as the truth comes out and everything breaks away.**

_~Pixies: The Infiltration~_

**Part 1: Revisiting the Past**

The sight above her burned her to the very core; as if someone shoved the mythical dragon fire itself into her very soul. She couldn't find it in her to possibly move; she was frozen in spot in fear, panic, anger, and worry. She wasn't sure how it happened; this was never supposed to happen. The more she saw the sight above her, the less she could truly believe it to be true. Domino was a safe haven away from everything; especially Witches.

And here they were in the flesh.

As the Witches were rumoured to be, they were cold-blooded killers bent on conformity, and keeping order between Pixies, Fairies, runaways, and any other beings who got into close enough range. Even as their hover cars crashed through Timmy's magical barrier above Domino hundreds of feet above the ground, Musa already feared them. An encounter with a Witch meant her independence would be stripped away, and she wasn't ready to give that up easily. She didn't want to become society's version of "beauty"; she didn't need plastic surgery to know she was beautiful.

On top of fighting for her freedom, she was going to kill Tecna. It was _her _fault, "That backstabbing little..." Musa barely huffed under her breath as she continued to stand in the middle of streets with most of the other citizens of Domino staring up in the sky...waiting. As she quickly peered around, she realized none of the citizens knew what to do either. What do you do when a human-ish form of death is falling from the sky?

It wasn't like she was making a crazy assumption for blaming Tecna for all of this, oh no, looking back she had proof. Domino's been here for _years,_ and suddenly when Tecna shows up they come a few weeks after her. Then there was her suspicious behaviour when she first showed up...the look in Tecna's eyes showed fear; as if she was constantly being followed. Then there was her panicked outburst and running into the woods on her first day in Domino...things just didn't add up when she thought about Tecna's behaviour.

"Musa!" A voice violently yelled at her as she knocked herself back to reality and out of her hatred thoughts. She did not know who was shouting at her. As she did so she gazed into the sky to see the magic shield that Timmy had up around the city crack like glass and shatter down as razor sharp glass. The hovercars swarmed in like a swarm of hungry flies, but these pests were hungry for capture, and possibly blood-shed if the rumours were true.

As a few hovercars finally touched down a little ways away they kicked up a crazy dust storm that dropped the visibility to near zero. She couldn't see and had to squint to keep the debris out of her eyes. Musa's world became a blur and the wind managed to knock her off her feet. She rolled onto her stomach as people around her began to panic, run, scream, and...Well scream. Just barely visible through the dust she saw the Witch figures spring out of the hovercars like inhuman creatures; hands armed with dark magic. In a split second she watched as one of them shot at a fleeing man; who was bounded to their ground by the dark magic.

She cringed as she stayed low on the ground, she wasn't about to let that happen to her. Musa was ready to put up a fight, she was not about to go back to the awful city known as Magix that easily.

Suddenly a pair of stern hands seemed to appear out of nowhere and they grabbed firmly onto wither sides of her arms and yanked her up onto her feet. Without a second though, Musa sprang free of the grasps and as quick as she could she whipped around and punched the unknown person in the chest.

The figure slumped to the ground in pain and the clouds of dust lifted away enough for her to see who she knocked to the ground, "For the love of Magix Musa!" She gasped as she realized it was only Riven, who was only trying to help her. He stumbled to his feet and clenched his hands around his gut, "Why...Why would you _do _that!?" She remained frozen in spot.

She blushed with embarrassment, "I...I thought you were a Witch..." She trailed off and looked over Riven's shoulder into the murky dust and clouds of Domino. The Witches were approaching their direction in town, and Musa noticed more and more people were becoming captured, and violently hurt every second as the Witches rounded everyone up, "Don't blame me if I'm worried for my _life _right now," she defensively added.

Without another word Riven shockingly grabbed her hand tightly and they rushed together in the opposite direction of the Witches, "We need to get out of here Musa..." Musa's feet stumbled as Riven was practically dragging her behind him, "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying if you haven't noticed."

Musa finally got her footing and ran at the same speed as Riven, "Have you seen Flora...Tecna...Timmy...?" It was only up until this point that she realized she never saw any of them all morning. Well, except for Tecna who she saw that morning sleeping soundly as if she was out all night.

"I haven't seen the Timster all morning, or Tecna. But I was just with Flora, but I lost her in the panic of the crowd. I don't know if she...got away or not," He huffed as the two of them quickly ducked into an old supply shed to avoid being spot by the Witches. Musa stood near the back of the tiny shed, and Riven remained near the front as he kept a watchful eye out the small dusty window in the shed.

Musa couldn't help but stare at Riven with his back to her. She couldn't understand why he would protect her like this...She thought for sure he would sacrifice her, if it meant he would get away. But here he was; protecting her as if she was not worth losing. It didn't make sense, because he should hate her. There wasn't a moment that didn't go through her head where she didn't remember that fateful night where she had to choose whether to run away or not to Domino.

As much as she hated to think about it; the decision would change her life forever.

_Flashback_

The air was crisp and cold, and the weather was windier than ever. The rain battered hard and was freezing cold as it penetrated her Alfea uniform hood. This definitely wasn't the most pleasant night to be standing outside, but then again it seemed to foreshadow the brewing friendship between her, Riven, Flora, Brandon, and Aisha.

There they all stood; at the base of the roller coaster waiting for Timothy himself to take them to Domino. They spent weeks planning their escape, and now the big day had finally arrived.

Six of them planned the city escape; Flora, Riven, Aisha, Brandon, Valtor, and herself. Unfortunately a few days earlier Valtor hit his seventeenth birthday and chickened out of everything, deciding the escape was a stupid idea. It didn't make sense why he would chicken out like that, but there was no turning back the clock so she just had to live with that fact. Ultimately, the group of runaways was now reduced to five.

Aisha grumbled and shivered, "You know, I've been thinking..." Musa watched as she shoved her mass amounts of dark curly hair into her damp hood. She avoided eye contact with everyone, "Maybe this whole thing isn't such a good idea..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riven boldly snapped back at her, unable to hold any temper he had. "We've spent weeks planning this," he paused.

Brandon swished back his dark brown hair, "Don't get angry at her, I've been thinking too...Maybe this 'running away' thing is kind of childish. I mean look at us...standing here in the bitter cold with all this...camping gear!" He pointed at the large backpacks lying at their feet, "Valtor had a point, that this was all stupid."

Flora quietly piped in, "But I thought we all agreed on going...To live out there..." She pointed at the woods, "With the glory of nature, to be free from it all." Musa knew Flora always had a thing for nature, she was sure she would be a fairy of nature if she ever turned.

"What's so bad about living in Magix though?" Aisha bit her lip, "Maybe I was never one-hundred percent confident in going...I don't know...I just don't know...Maybe life in Domino isn't for us."

"What are you guys saying?" Musa finally asked Aisha and Brandon, "Are you guys..."

Aisha sighed, "Yes, we're staying in Magix. I want to be an Enchantix Fairy..." She pointed at Brandon, "And he wants to get those super awesome muscles." Brandon smiled bashfully. Musa couldn't believe what she was hearing, but they had a good point. Maybe Domino wouldn't be as great as it seemed... Then they had another good point; what could go wrong with staying in Magix? It wasn't like Magix was that horrible of a city. Actually...living in Magix wouldn't be that bad, "We hear Valtor is quite happy."

She already was seeing the choice she was going to have to make; Domino with Flora and Riven, or Magix with Aisha and Brandon.

"You've got to be kidding me...what the hell has gotten into you two?!" Riven blurted out, "Stop mentioning that stupid coward." Musa realized Riven was so angry with Valtor, he wouldn't even say this name.

"Riven..."Flora tried to calm him before he had a total meltdown.

"No, be quiet Flora!" He clenched his hands into fists as she was forced to back away from him in fear. She now stood a few feet away as she clenched her dripping wet Alfea uniform in worry.

"Dude, settle down," Brandon chuckled, "We'll be fine staying here, I don't see why you have to make such a big deal out of this," Brandon went to put a reassuring hand on Riven's shoulder but Riven slapped it away angrily.

"Shut it Brandon," Riven darted his eyes ferociously, "Just...get the hell out of here if you aren't joining us. Get your pathetic faces out of here."

Musa suddenly found the courage to interrupt Riven's angry rant, "They aren't pathetic Riven." She suddenly realized that standing up to him was a bad idea, when his dark eyes almost appeared to combust into flames as he snapped his neck towards her. "You...can't get all worked up when they have valid...valid points," she stuttered.

"Don't tell me...you're actually thinking of staying with them?" Riven continued to narrow his eyes, "Don't you remember the conspiracy? The conspiracy about the inhuman Witches who run this land. Do you _honestly _want to stay in a city run by monsters?" Riven's voice was so bitter and cold, it was cutting through Musa's skin like a knife. Or maybe it was the bitter cold rain doing that and making her skin feel numb with cold.

"May I point out that this conspiracy has never been _proven. _No one has seen a Witch," She managed to spit out of her numb lips, "So essentially we are running away from something that may or may not be true."

"That's our point with this whole matter," Aisha added in, "I've doubted this conspiracy this entire time. Witches are myths."

Musa suddenly realized the group seemed to be split into two; with Riven and Flora on her left, and Aisha and Brandon on her right. This situation was going to drive her group to an ultimate breakdown, and here she was caught in the middle of the heated debate; not knowing what side to go with.

"Come to Domino Musa," Riven pleaded with her; hoping to convince her to side with him, "Believe me that the conspiracy is very true, and that if you go into the city and go under the knife you will be under the Witches control. Understand?" Musa just stood, wide eyed and confused.

"Riven I..." Musa mumbled until she was cut off my Brandon's snickering.

"Seems a bit far-fetched if you ask me," he cut her off, "Witches having control over our minds? Seemed like a highly stupid assumption from the start." Brandon crossed his arms and looked at Riven as if he was making a big joke.

Riven growled, "Oh that's it, you're going down Brandon," he removed his hood and let the razor rain flow down his face, he was about to pounce onto him until Flora managed to drag him in the opposite direction before he could shred Brandon to pieces. He still put up a fight against Flora, but she somehow got him restrained enough to move in the other direction.

"Musa...please..." He yelled over his shoulder desperately, "Don't make a huge mistake!"

Musa found herself loss for words, unable to decide who to side with. Maybe Riven was the psycho one, or maybe it was Brandon and Aisha who were the crazy ones. But what side would guarantee her a better future. She finally managed to talk back, "I...can't...sorry."

"You're making a mistake!" Riven shouted to her as Aisha and Brandon put reassuring hands on her shoulders as they began to guide Musa in the opposite direction, "Musa!"

"I can't! You're crazy Riven, absolutely crazy!" She fought back any tears forming in her eyes. She hated to see Riven so emotionally exposed; as he pleaded for her to come with him. She wasn't even sure what she was seeing anymore, because here she was viewing Riven with two identities; a helping friend, and a complete nut job.

Riven sarcastically chuckled, "Thanks for everything guys, really. Never would have imagined you three backing down like this. I'm just going to ask Musa one more time to do the right thing, and come to Domino with Flora and I..." He looked solemnly at her.

Musa could merely shake her head no, her words were lost and she couldn't find it in herself to speak. She was ashamed she was doing this, but it seemed better to just stay in the city.

"If this is what you really want..." Riven looked over his shoulder once more at his three other 'friends', "Then I never want to see any of your pathetic faces again. Enjoy being beautiful mutants as Flora and I actually _live _like everyone should be." He paused and looked Musa dead square in the eyes, "I hate you Musa." With those final words the pair dashed away into the darkness in search of Timmy.

"Don't listen to him, you don't need to go to Domino," Aisha sighed quietly to Musa, "Brandon and I will wait for you in Magix until you manage to turn seventeen. We know we'll be seventeen a few months ahead of time...but you'll be fine, promise. We'll even visit you at Alfea after we turn."

"We're just glad you made the right decision," Brandon added, "I mean really...Witches controlling our city? It seems too crazy to be true." They all managed to chuckle as they made the long, cold, and wet journey back to Alfea.

_Flashback over_

Musa couldn't believe how wrong and stupid she was every time she thought about that fateful night. Why didn't she decide to go with Riven and Flora...? She knew she wanted to go but she just couldn't do it. She assumed she was just scared of Riven's anger, and was worried about being stuck around him. Either way she chickened out, and it essentially destroyed Domino...because if she would have just went in the first place she would not have brought that infiltrator; Tecna.

Riven peered out the dusty old shed window until no Witches were in sight for the time being. More heavy dust began to lift and more of the streets were clear. He turned around to face her and smiled, "We should be safe here for the time being..." He smiled that rare bright smile that made her heart flutter, and made her weak in the knees. Was she in love? No...It couldn't be...

Well...maybe... But this was not the time to worry about it; she had other questions on her mind.

Musa gulped with nervousness knowing Riven could easily lose his temper. She hated to see him angry and she only hoped she would be able to stop him from erupting. She didn't want to have to bounce if things got...complicated. "Riven...why are you even here?"

"I don't understand," He chuckled and situated himself on top of an old wooden crate, "You were on the ground in such a confused state, I had to help or else you were going to get captured," he shrugged his shoulders. "Was I just supposed to leave you there?"

"What about long ago...I thought you _hated _me," Musa raised an eyebrow and fiddled with her short pigtails nervously, "When Brandon, Aisha, and I chickened out..." Musa noticed Riven winced in pain as she mentioned his old friends again. She knew it hurt him, but trying to avoid talking about the past would never give her answers. She needed to know why he would even bother helping her...saving her...

He glared at her with anger in his eyes, "Never mention their names again. I can never forgive them for backing down when I needed them most."

"But I backed down, and I'm sure as hell you needed me then," her voice got louder as anger hit her, "Why don't you show that same hate for _me?" _Musa quieted her voice once she realized she was getting loud. She turned her voice into a harsh whisper, "I'm sure you would have left the 'others' there in that confused state if it was them. Yet you risked saving me. I get that I came to Domino anyway...but that doesn't make up for my awful actions months ago."

"I was just saving you, okay? Is that so hard to accept Musa?" He hopped off the wooden crate he was sitting on. He approached Musa and stood inches away and very close to her. Musa could smell his breath and it made her spine tingle being so close. She couldn't admit she liked being close to him, "Now, are you done being difficult? You're so much more pleasant when you aren't moody."

Musa huffed angrily as Riven still remained just an inch away from her, "And I would appreciate if you weren't being such an ass-" Musa was cut off as Riven brought his hands up onto her shoulders and brought her into a quick, yet passionate, kiss. As soon as they parted Musa looked sternly up at him, "Now what the hell was _that _for?!" She couldn't bring herself to admit that she's always wanted to kiss him...to date him... It just confused her so much that he chose to show his somewhat attempt at affection with a kiss at the most unexpected time. She was here in Domino for weeks, yet he chose the day the city gets infiltrated to show it. Some things about Riven just made her head spin.

And that was what made Riven so special and unique.

"To shut you up for a few minutes," Riven smirked and walked away to peer out the small dusky window. It revealed more massacre in the streets as more and more people were being hurt, and more blood was shedding. It looked like a fire erupted on the other side of the city; about where the mess hall was. "We need to get out of here."

"I never would have guessed that one," She rolled her eyes, "So how do you expect us to escape when we have deadly mutations running around?" Riven did have a point; they couldn't stay in this hiding spot forever. Soon they would have to find a safer place to hide...but where? Musa figured this part would just fall into place, so all that mattered was escaping Domino; in one piece.

"I don't know what to do Musa... We just need to run...run for the wilderness."

"You say it like it'll be easy."

"I just...I just..." Riven trailed off as his eyes widened. He stared out through the window to see a small ginger child being cornered by a Witch just across the road. Something in Riven seemed to snap, and in a split second he burst from the shed in the hopes of stopping the Witch across the way. Musa could barely formulate a response; because before she realized it he was making a mad dash for the beast. His hands clenched into tight fists; Musa feared what would happen next.

"Riven!" Musa shrieked as she attempted to grab a part of him to stop him from doing this stupid act, but she failed to even grasp a strand of his hair. She watched in horror as Riven dashed into the male Witch and crushed him into the ground. The Witch seemed to be completely unharmed as Riven was thrown off of the Witch as if he was a ragdoll. More Witches seemed to show up in an instant, and that's where she lost sight of Riven in the blur of Witches and dark magic. Her heart sank...why would he even try to help like that...Witches were unbeatable.

When the chaos finally cleared, she watched in horror as a bruised and slightly bloodied Riven was being dragged off towards the pens. A few slight tears trickled down her face as she saw the state he was in, "No...No...No...Why..." She wanted to follow him and save him from the bloody mess he got himself into. As much as she wanted to just run out, she knew she had to do this was strategically if she was ever going to have a chance of escape...or rescue.

She sighed as another fleet of Witches were approaching from the opposite side of town, she took a deep breath and sighed, "This is it Musa. You are going to be strong and confident, and you will not let a Witch bring you down. You are not going to get caught." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to clear any remaining tears. She opened them with confidence and did the only thing she should have done from the beginning; she ran.

**Not sure when the second part will be up, but I'll try and write as much as I can before this weekend is up.** **I hope I did a decent job capturing Musa's character and Riven's. This is honestly the first fiction I've written that does not revolve around Tecna and Timmy.**

** So the second part will finally cross-over with Pixies with some exact dialogue and scene from Pixies (Chapter 13 if anyone is interested). **

** Also, Aisha, Brandon, and Valtor will be seen again when I get to writing Fairies. Oooh, I just love linking all these stories together!**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2: Goodbye Musa**

Her heart pounded as she ran and ducked behind everything she could use to conceal herself. Whether it was rubble, burning barrels or shrubs she was determined to hide behind anything. She had to know what happened to Riven; she had to know what happened to him after they took him away. Musa knew trying to spy would be the riskiest thing ever, but she had to at least attempt it.

She spotted a tall tree that had close enough branches for her to climb. She figured from the top branches she would get a good enough view of Domino below...and hopefully Riven and her friends. She sighed and managed to pull herself from branch to branch carefully until she was high enough to see. She perched herself on a large enough branch she could sit on with either of her legs over each side of the branch.

Musa couldn't believe that the sight below her was Domino, because it looked more like a war zone. Nearly all the buildings were reduced to rubble except for the town hall. Piles of rubble continued to violently burn, and nearly all citizens were captured and out of the streets. On the far side of town she could see all the pens stuffed with the citizens of Domino. In the mess she swore she saw a hint of Riven's dark purple hair...but maybe she was seeing things.

It was disgusting; the city reduced to rubble, but why? Just because some peaceful people didn't want to live in the city gave the Witches rights to kill and harm people. The remains of Domino had become what they described in history class at Alfea as the remains of a "post war". This wasn't right, none of this was right. She thought the world had grown up and matured since the Dark Days of war and mayhem, but yet here it was way below her feet.

As much as Musa hated to admit it...but the world hasn't really changed since then.

Suddenly out of nowhere an orb of dark magic whizzed by her ear, and Musa frantically looked around to see where it came from. Musa peered down and saw a group of four Witches standing around the base of the tree she was in, and they all stared at her with cold, grey, dead eyes.

"Come down little Pixie, and we won't have to resort to violence," one male Witch insisted to her, "We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to." Those words made her cringe.

Musa nervously bit her lip, "Okay Musa...what to do to prevent yourself from being killed..." She talked aloud to herself. She looked down again; she'd never hit the ground safely from way up here. Then Musa looked to her right and saw a somewhat close enough tree branch that she might be able to make it to if jumped correctly. The key word though was the _might_.

Another dark magic orb flew just underneath her dangling feet, the Witch spoke up again, "This is your final warning; come down now. We promise we won't hurt you."

Musa uneasily stood up on her two feet on the small branch, and looked down at the Witches, "Sorry Witchies, gotta' bounce." With those final words she leapt towards the other branch. Unfortunately she only managed to have her hands grab firmly onto the opposing branch. There she hung with her feet dangling towards the ground below, and her arms struggling to pull her body up.

Finally multiple rounds of dark magic were aimed towards her. They are nearly hit her, and Musa thought she was in the clear. Suddenly a long beam of dark magic was emitted out of a female Witches hand, and it encircled around her right leg. It began to forcefully pull her strongly to the ground, and Musa had no choice but to fearfully let go.

It was either that, or have her arms torn from their sockets.

She came slightly hovering, and slightly falling towards the Witch that was pulling her with her dark magic. Once she was close enough the Witch grabbed her forcefully by the wrist, "No, I'm not letting you do this!" Musa panicked and suddenly found herself kicking and punching anyway she could, but found it pointless as another Witch came and grabbed her other wrist, and one more came and grabbed and bound her legs.

They began carrying her away and towards the rabbit pens just nearby. She still struggled and fought against the tough grasps of the Witches, but it really wasn't doing much good. Either way she was going to fight, or die trying if it came down to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxXXXXXXxXXxxxxx

The group of Witches seemed to stop, and Musa felt dark magic bound her hands behind her back, and her legs together. Then in a flash of confusion she was thrown to the ground, and she swore she heard one of them sternly say, "watch this one, she's unarmed but dangerous." She lay there on her stomach with her face in the dirt as she struggled to sit up.

Finally she managed, but as soon as she did she knew that was a mistake. Next to her she looked at her two friends; Riven and Flora...both of them bruised, scratched, bleeding, and in pain. She already knew Riven's story, and how he got attacked. But how could someone do this to sweet and innocent Flora? She couldn't imagine her putting up a fight, but it seemed this whole catastrophe was bringing out the absolute worst in everyone. She could only give them worried looks as she was lost for words.

Then she dared look across from her, and there she spotted the little backstabbing magenta haired ex-friend. She swore if it wasn't for these dark magic bounds she would have Tecna flat on the ground dead in less than a minute. She couldn't believe this anger that was building up inside of her. Tecna was someone she trusted so much, and yet she did the one thing she thought she'd never do; betray. If she wasn't going to be able to show how much anger she was in physically then Musa was going to do it verbally.

She felt her voice build up into a terrifying hiss, "This...this is _your _entire fault!"

"She resisted Musa...she fought back!" Riven tried to explain to her. She didn't care if there was some blood trickling down her arm. Just because she had a couple scratches wasn't even considered any proof to her to show her innocence.

She looked at Riven square in the eyes, "She...betrayed Domino!" She couldn't believe Riven would try and back Tecna up after everything that she caused. All she could remember when she looked at Riven was his stupidity as he tried to save the girl from the Witches, "Are you stupid Riven?"

Flora's quiet voice popped in, "We can't be blaming each other for this. It could have been a satellite image...tracker..."

She didn't dare say anything angrily to Flora. She knew all she was trying to do was make peace, but the least she could do would be to stay out of the way. She looked back at quiet Tecna with her hatred filled eyes, "I think it was a spy. A spy with magenta hair to be exact."

She swore she heard Riven sigh her name, obviously with frustration because of her persistent anger. Suddenly two Witches showed up and scanned Riven and Flora's eyes with an eye scanner. She watched in sorrow as the Witch ushered them away. The two of them would be sent to Magix to go under the knife. Finally this just left her with the spy; alone.

She fought any tears of absolute frustration as she spat her words at Tecna, "How did you change his mind? When you first showed up Riven didn't trust you one bit...But I told him you were my friend...she would _never _betray me. I guess I was painfully wrong." Those words stung Musa's throat.

She waited and listened to Tecna's pitiful words, "I'm not lying. I never...I'm on your side." Musa then watched as Tecna too was put under the eye scanner. The Witch looked at Tecna perplexed.

"Hm...Wait, are you Tecna? Icy wants to see you immediately."

And there was the last bit of proof Musa needed to confirm Tecna was the infiltrating little spy. Knowing that, her anger continued to build up, "I knew it! You were a spy!" She yelled at Tecna as she was ushered away, "How could you betray us!? Domino is gone because of you! I never want to see you again!" All Tecna could do was slowly peer over her shoulder at Musa as she walked away. Once she was out of sight tears finally flooded down Musa's face, "Why Tecna...why..."

Moments later another Witch finally came and took her eye scan and ushered her away from the horrible pens. He only let loose the magic bands around her legs, but her arms were firmly secured. She stayed as strong as she could as she was ushered onto a giant hovercraft. Inside, both walls of it were lined with these human sized glass tubes. Inside the majority of these glass tubes were Domino citizens; all with the look of fear and uncertainty.

She was ushered down, and to her surprise she was shoved and locked into a tube directly next to Riven. As soon as she was locked inside the magic around her wrists lifted. The Witch that brought her left, but there were still a couple Witches on guard as they waited for departure.

She rubbed her wrists to ease the pain, "Why would you back Tecna up?" Musa avoided eye contact with him. "After you and Flora left, a Witch ushered Tecna right away to see the lead Witch; Icy."

"You mean..." Riven trailed off.

"Yeah, it was her," she replied softly and pressed her forehead on the glass.

Riven only gulped, "Oh, I see."

"Riven..." She finally looked at him with sorrow in her eyes, and he looked back at her. They seemed to exchange the exact same emotions, "I don't want to go."

He pressed his palm up against the glass, and she did as well so their hands would match up, "If it meant you wouldn't have to go under the knife...I would do it just so you wouldn't have to."

"That's an awful thing to say," Musa looked at him in protest, "Especially because I plan on escaping this death trap," She angrily looked at him.

"Wait, Musa...What are you doing?"

She ignored him and viciously started pounding her fists onto the glass, attempting to make it shatter. The anger that built up throughout the day was finally going to be unleashed in this fury of violence, "They aren't going to make me a fairy."

"Musa, this glass is magic bound and impenetrable," Riven tried to get through to her, "It's pointless. You _need _to stop this."

"No!"

"Keep this up and you will be the first to go under the knife. Please..." He pleaded to her, "You can't just try and resist like this."

Tears streamed down her face as she still tried to break the glass, "I have to try." Suddenly an alarm sounded above Musa's tube, "Oh great, now what..." She stopped her violent beating and looked up. Suddenly a small hatch opened up just above her head and a light pink gas was emitted into her air tight tube.

"Musa!" She heard him shout at her.

"What...what do I do?" She looked at him in a panic. She had to admit she should have thought the Witches had a way to deal with resisters and fighters like her. Musa thought they would have at least have the Witches try and stop her physically, but it seemed they would take the coward way and to just gas her.

She then realized it was sleeping glass; to tame her anger. Her legs began to wobble, and her arms griped into the glass to try and keep herself from falling, "Riven...don't...change..." Her voice slurred with randomness as she looked at him through the pink gas. He looked at her with fear, and the look of 'I-Told-You-So'. She sighed as her body slumped over and leaned on the glass. All she could do was look at Riven in the state of confusion.

Maybe it was just the gas, but she swore she saw a couple tears trickle down his face. Why did she try and be brave and heroic by trying to escape. It seemed she too was acting just like Riven, and how earlier he tried to save that girl from the Witches even though his chances of success were impossible. He looked at her with most caring eyes, "You can fight

Musa couldn't help but fear that they might just keep her asleep and put her under the knife first...not even giving her the chance to wake up as a Pixie one last time. If that was the case, then this would be the last time she would ever see Riven like this. She continued to look at him with drowsy eyes as they slowly began to get heavier and heavier against her will.

"Good...bye...Musa," she told herself weakly as the darkness struck, and she seemed to fade away.

** Well there's the end of this side story. And for anyone who is wondering, she will not awaken before going under the night. At this point the Witches would rush her away and she would ultimately become the first and only one besides Timmy's father to go under the knife.**

** All of this ultimately explained why Musa was the first one to undergo the surgery.**


End file.
